the_great_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Infinite (Canon)/Mystery idiot 50
NOTE: Most of the profile and information comes from the user Metal Mario875. All credit goes to him. 1= |-|2= |-|3= 'Summary' Infinite is a major villain in the game Sonic Forces, created by Dr. Eggman specifically to surpass all his past humiliations and failures by "a thousand times." He was originally a powerful and largely renowned and respected mercenary, regarded as the best there is, before invading Eggman's base in attempts to steal from him. However, they were fought and cornered by Eggman's forces. Accidentally touching the Phantom Ruby revealed Infinite's true dream: a desolate Earth devoid of life. Eggman seen lots of potential in him, and offered Infinite and his squad a place in the Eggman Empire. Infinite accepted this proposal. He and his squad were told to guard the base against Shadow the Hedgehog, but his squad is killed by Shadow, and he is forced to battle the hedgehog alone. After hearing the doctor call him and his squad useless, he is angered, and takes on Shadow. Unfortunately for him, he is easily defeated in three hits. Shadow regards him as a disgrace and calls him weak, and tells him to never show his face ever again. Infinite is then shown shaking, terrified by the experience. Infinite, pride-broken, humiliated, horrified and traumatized, is overcome by those words; "You're weak." He screams out in anger at his genuine fear, and at his helplessness. This is when Infinite realized how weak and worthless he truly was. From there, he took part as a test specimen in the experiments with the Phantom Ruby, eventually being merged with the final product, it becoming part of the very culmination of his being. Infinite was reborn, and took up a mask to hide and throw away his old self. 'Statistics' Name: Infinite Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Anthropomorphic Jackal Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, agility and durability, Perception Manipulation (Takes control of a person's visual and depth perception, allowing it to directly feed information to the brain, which enables Infinite to create illusions of entire worlds so complex it mimics many aspects of reality to a perfect extent. It's so powerful to the point that the illusions become real, and when in this illusion reality, if you're hurt, then you are harmed both physically and mentally in reality. This can be pushed to inducing Mental Breakdowns), Mental Hallucination Inducement (Can induce hallucinations via touch that can either bring about feelings of pleasure or torment), Flight, Energy Manipulation, Teleportation, Dual Warping (He has it on a limited scale, but Infinite is fully capable of manipulating virtual reality and reality itself at the same time, making something entirely real yet fake; making entire worlds, loopholes in time, and so on. Infinite can thus create, erase and redesign just about anything as he sees fit, turning something fake into something real, and vice versa. He can create virtual reality clones of himself, Shadow the Hedgehog, Chaos 0, Zavok and Metal Sonic that all contain the same build and same powers as their real counterpart, making it virtually impossible to tell apart, and so on), Creation (Can create just about any illusion he pleases thanks to the Phantom Ruby, including celestial objects such as stars), Light Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Void Manipulation (Using Null Space, he can effectively erase things from existence, sending them to a space devoid of anything at all), Dimensional Travel, Gravity Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Rectangular Constructs, Enhanced Swordsmanship (Prior to Sonic Forces' events, Infinite possessed a red sword, which he was a master at wielding), and Resistance to Scanning (Tails--a mechanical genius--designed a machine that could scan things, and Infinite was immune to this) Attack Potency: Low Multiverse (Infinite is powered by the Phantom Ruby, which is stated by Tails to be affecting multiple dimensions, or universes, and was stated to contain limitless power. In the Japanese version, it's even stated the Phantom Ruby was breaking the boundaries of dimensions in general. The Phantom Ruby on its own could also create a universe. As stated, he is powered by the Phantom Ruby, which is also capable of warping and disrupting space-time and the fabric of the universe. Finally, [https://youtu.be/Cmui_RQTQl4?t=10s Infinite is stated by Eggman to be the result of Eggman loathing every single defeat and humiliation at the hands of Sonic, practically MAKING Infinite to surpass ANYTHING and EVERYTHING he's EVER made by "a thousandfold," which would be a thousand times.] To support this, Sega themselves confirmed that Infinite is the strongest enemy Sonic has faced yet. Time Eater could erase all of time and space, and Solaris was far stronger than that. Not to mention that such a statement would put him above the Egg Wizard, who had the Power of the Stars, capable of stabilizing "parallel dimensions," like Sonic and Blaze's worlds. With the Power of the Stars, Egg Wizard could merge, destroy or redesign the two universes. Furthermore, the Phantom Ruby's abilities were stated by Eggman after he tested them to surpass the Master Emerald, an object that is far above the likes of the Chaos Emeralds, Super Emeralds or Sol Emeralds. Being superior to all of this and having these feats would easily put Infinite into this tier), possibly Multiverse level (If Eggman is to be taken seriously about Infinite being a thousand times stronger than all his previous inventions, then Infinite fits right into this tier. And considering Eggman constantly tested and rebuilt the Phantom Ruby numerous times, making dozens of prototypes, and was stated by Orbot and Cubot--two robots who constantly insult him--to be very serious this time around, he should be a reliable source for its power. In the Japanese version, instead of thousandfold, the number is replaced with trillionfold, meaning Infinite could potentially be the strongest Game Sonic villain thus far by trillions of times) Speed: Infinite (Should be superior to Time Eater, who exists outside of time and space, [https://youtu.be/Cmui_RQTQl4?t=15m46s and should be able to move in Null Space, which is devoid of anything,] since he creates it. Furthermore, Sonic could move in Null Space in this game, and Infinite is faster than Sonic) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Low Multiverse, possibly Multiversal Durability: Low Multiverse, possibly Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely high Range: Melee normally, several dozens of meters w/ energy blasts and Null Space. Multi-Universal w/ the Phantom Ruby's influence Standard Equipment: Phantom Ruby, Red Sword Intelligence: Above Average (Can lead an entire squad and is regarded as the best mercenary in the world. He led Eggman's army extremely well, and was evidently smarter than Sonic) Weaknesses: Massively arrogant, to the point where he'll resist the urge to kill people because he enjoys their pain and suffering so much. Granted, Infinite can snap out of this and go straight for the kill, but it normally takes him a little while to realize that he needs to do this. If the foe is weaker than him, he'll mess around with them; if they're around his level, and if he knows this, he'll go for the kill. Furthermore, if someone has a Phantom Ruby themselves, they can negate all of his powers, like when The Avatar negated Null Space, Red Hellzone and his virtual star Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Energy Spear:' Infinite shoots a lance of powerful energy which then explodes upon contact with whatever it hits. *'Null Space Rift:' Infinite shoots out a small, black energy sphere, which expands and begins inhaling like a black hole, erasing whatever it consumes from existence. *'Hypercube:' Infinite summons red cubes, using them to home in on an enemy or rising them as walls or even using them as road blocks and such. If they touch the enemy, they will be transported into a virtual reality. *'Red Hellzone:' If Infinite's foe is hit by his Hypercube, they are injured and transported here, to a virtual recreation of reality where Infinite can make anything happen, and where things are even more dangerous. Infinite can activate different versions of this "virtual reality," and doesn't need to hit an enemy to activate it, either. File:Virtual Shadow by Nibroc Rock.png|Virtual Shadow File:Virtual Chaos by Nibroc Rock.png|Virtual Chaos 0 File:Virtual Zavok by Nibroc Rock.png|Virtual Zavok File:Virtual Metal Sonic by Nibroc Rock.png|Virtual Metal Sonic *'Virtual Reality Clones:' Infinite can create four characters using his Phantom Ruby illusions: Shadow the Hedgehog, Chaos 0, Zavok, and Metal Sonic. These virtual versions of the characters share the same exact build and all the same exact powers as their original. Infinite can create an infinite amount of these clones, too. **'Virtual Shadow the Hedgehog:' An exact replica of Shadow the Hedgehog, retaining his powers of Chaos and the ability to turn into Super Shadow. He has the ability to use all his spinning abilities, accompanied with Chaos Control, Chaos Blast, and all his other Chaos powers. Finally, Virtual Shadow can turn into Virtual Super Shadow if he gets the Chaos Emeralds, which enables Super Shadow's actual abilities, like Spear of Light and Chaos Arrow. **'Virtual Chaos 0:' An exact replica of Chaos 0, retaining his ability to manipulate water and water body as well as the ability to turn into Perfect Chaos. Due to being made of water, Virtual Chaos 0 has a sort of liquid intangibility, can stretch his limbs, and of course, with each progressing Chaos Emerald, he'll gain forms, like the original Chaos 0. **'Virtual Zavok:' An exact replica of Zavok, retaining his ability to manipulate magnetic fields, and thus completely destroy robots, mind control them, and manipulate them. Virtual Zavok can also turn giant like the original, breathe fire, and all that stuff. **'Virtual Metal Sonic:' An exact replica of Metal Sonic, retaining his ability to scan enemies and replicate certain powers, bring up the indestructible black shield, and turn into Neo Metal, Metal Madness and Metal Overlord. Of course, Virtual Metal Sonic can also fly like his original counterpart, too. Category:Mystery idiot 50